Our plan remains largely the same, except that we reserve the right to go beyond standard miniKanren to any logical / probabilistic logical programming language for deep causal reasoning. For example, for less complex queries that need greater performance, we may utilize SPARQL as a back-end. We have also found classical logical reasoning to be more effective than anticipated, so we plan to go as far as possible with classical logic programming before exploiting probabilistic logic programming.